Estupidez
by Tenshou Getsuga
Summary: Por que la estupidez es una enfermedad incurable...¿Verdad Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

_Si, si , si … ya sé que dije que no volvería hasta el día 5 pero es que ...tras leer el ultimo manga … me hirvió la sangre...puto Kishimoto … y no pude me vino el coraje...y salio esto ...en fin también es verdad que es mi primera historia en T ...a ver que tal... y si ustedes quieres..._

_**Estupidez.**_

Tus ojos azules se cristalizan y pican mientras parpadeas en un estúpido intento por no soltar lagrima alguna. Quieres llorar como una débil niña y al parpadear, ¡Oh, Mierda! ¡Joder! esas jodidas lagrimas escapan y recorren tus mejillas.

Mal vamos...

Más no emites ningún sonido. Claro esta, te muerdes los labios para no hacerlo.

¿Cómo caíste tan bajo? ¿Como pude ser tan estúpido? Te preguntas una y otra vez.

Lo mismo me pregunto yo pero, a diferencia de ti, lo sé. Porque fui testigo de todo , todo, con angustiante dolor.

Y todo esto es producto de tu enfermedad. De esas que no tiene cura, sí, esa que te acompaña desde tu niñez...

No te hagas...sabes a la perfección cual es ...

¡Sí, exacto!

_**La estupidez.**_

Encantado te lo pudo recordar, Rubio estúpido. ¿Pero sabes? No hace falta por que sabes muy bien el como y a lo que me refiero.

Fuiste débil y al final vulnerable y caíste en su encanto de bruces ,de rodillas caíste a sus pies.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

Si esos ojos te desnudan. Por que hace que tú cerebro se vuelva estúpido a niveles de ridoku sennin. ¡Y que decir de esa melodiosa voz!

¡Oh! ¡Estúpido Rubio estas hasta las trancas!

Pero dime, ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Haz hecho ya memoria? ¿Después de la guerra y sus años sucesivos? Exacto, ocho años ya de eso.

Ella , confesión de amor en medio de una pelea. Ella , la cual, te salvo el culo de una muerte casi segura. Ella, la misma que tuvo el valor suficiente para salvarte mientras el "amor" de tú vida lloraba y gritaba sin hacer nada. Ella quien te devolvió la cordura metiéndote una bofetada cuando perdió a una de las personas que más amaba, si, Neji, el mismo que te salvo , que os salvo la vida a ambos en la guerra.

¿Recuerdas?

Sonrisa tierna, sonrojos, tartamudeos que tú grandísimo idiota tachabas de comportamientos extraños, si imbécil ...La llamabas "rarita".

¿Ya? ¿Hiciste memoria?

Claro que lo haz hecho por eso estrellas tu puño contra la pared de tu cama mientras te sientas a la orilla y te agarras los pelos y las jodidas lágrimas salen sin tu poder pararlas.

Los días y los años pasaron poniendo las jodidas cosas en su lugar. Te convertiste en Hokage y tú ...mejor amigo...se convirtió en tu mano derecha, algo así como "La mano del rey" .Tú secretario fue El Nara ,ahora líder de su clan y casado con la hermana de tú otro mejor amigo Gaara, casado y con un hijo de apenas un año de edad.

Como era de esperar, Sakura y Sasuke tuvieron una relación.

¿Recuerdas lo mucho que te dolió verla en sus brazos feliz y contenta al igual que tú amigo? Aunque cómo ya sabes , Sasuke ni pizca demostraba estarlo, pero lo conocías y lo sabias.

¡Claro que sí!

¿Y sabes por que? ¿Sabes como pasaste ese mal trago?

Por supuesto capullo, claro que sabes de sobra...

Por qué ella volvió a animarte pero esta vez no desde la lejanía sino a tu lado. entablando conversaciones y demás mierdas que pasas de recordar.

Tú no te distes cuenta por que tu enfermedad no te dejaba ver lo hermosa que era, que esa risa tímida resonaba llamando la atención de otros. Otros que por aquel entonces no te molestaban pero que ahora desearías matar.

Aunque por tú estupidez te alegraste por tus amigos , con sinceridad , también te alegraste como nadie cuando rompieron por culpa de los celos y demás comportamientos que tú amigo no te dijo por aquel entonces de la pelirosa.

Y otra vez tú estupidez hizo de las suyas...

¡oh si!

¡Claro que si!

Dejaste de lado y echaste por la borda todos los intentos de ella por acercarse a ti , por conquistarte. Cosa que tú ¡Maldito idiota , estúpido Rubio! No caíste en cuenta hasta que fue tarde.

Ella no te pidió en ningún jodido momento; ¡y ojalá lo hubiese hecho! El que le contestaras eso.

Y otra lágrima resbala por tus ojos con viveza al hacer memoria.

Si Naruto...te confeso su amor por ti y tú no le dijiste nada, sólo gracias...

_¡Genial! _

_¡Eres estúpidamente genial!_

Tarde descubriste sus cualidades, las cuales que otro ya se había fijado y desde hace mucho.

Pero en fin Uzumaki , tú en un intento llámalo desesperado, aprovechado , llámalo X por que Sakura te correspondiera que se fijara en ti ; como estúpido que eres, y lo admites , ¿Para qué mentir si es verdad? Aprovechaste su debilidad, su baja moral, su dolor al perder por su comportamiento al Uchiha la consolaste.

_Si...  
_

___Tarado..._

Conseguiste los que tanto anhelabas...te la follaste, y no sólo una vez , sino toda la noche hasta que te quedaste seco.

Por fin...Sakura en tus brazos retorciendose de placer y suplicando por más de ti.

Iluso pensaste y dormitaste pensando en que te amaba...

_**Estúpido...**_

Hombre , le hiciste de todo , tuviste un gran maestro. Uno pervertido , ¡No! ¡Un súper pervertido!

Sí, sí,sí...todo muy bonito hasta que despertaste y ella se arrepintió como nadie de lo que había hecho.

Te pidió disculpas y demás ...¿Tú que hiciste?

Pues lo de siempre: sonreír y hacer como que no paso nada ...

_**Estúpido...**_

Te destrozo...te sentiste utilizado...pero en fin...Te la follaste , algo es algo...

El tiempo paso y otra vez ella estuvo ahí, a tu lado, apoyandote como siempre, pero...algo había cambiado...algo que te empezó a obsesionar.

Descubriste que era tímida, amable y delicada. Pero ya no había tartamudeos , ya no había sonrojos...ya te dejaba de lado, te iba dejando de lado...

___¡No! ¡No seas estúpido Naruto! ¡Tardado! ¡piensa , piensa capullo!_ Grito tu foro interno al cual ignoraste.

La curiosidad invadió tu cuerpo incluso el miedo y quisiste saber que pasaba, ya no era lo mismo. Quisiste hablarle pero no veías oportunidad, siempre un algo te lo impedía.

Pasaba el tiempo y tu obsesión por Hinata se acrecentaba día a día, noche tras noche, madrugada tras madrugada...

Se te metió en el cuerpo poquito a poco...y tú no hiciste nada , absolutamente nada por evitarlo...ni querías tampoco ...

Total , sabías que ella estaba ahí para ti a tú disposición ...

Tal vez ese fue tu gran error...

Estúpido error...

La llamabas cada dos por tres a tu despacho para hablar con ella y descubrir algo ...pero nada...y en ese transcurso de tiempo te fijaste más mucho más en ella.

En su cuerpo, en sus ojos, en sus labios, en su forma de ser . Descubriste que el color de su cabello era poco inusual, una mezcla entré el negro y el azul ...

Se te empezaba a caer la baba por la Hyuga y tú no aceptabas eso ...

Es una amiga...te engañabas...

Fue un amor que se fue dando poco a poco ...¡Espera! ¿Amor? ...dios no...imposible te dijiste ¿Cómo? Nada ...lo dejaste por que no le viste sentido pero...

Paso el tiempo sintiendo que ella se alejaba de ti mientras tú Te acercabas más a ella...

_****__**Irónico Rubio , irónico ...**_

_Paranoico ... Pensaste... Pero no ,¡Por un demonio que no!_

_****__Ahora la cosa era al revés ...Tú detrás de ella y ella ...pasaba ...___

_Maduro , Te olvido , pensaste...pero no lo aceptaste...ni lo aceptarías..._

El tiempo seguía y seguía y tú obsesión por ella aumento. Para bien o para mal para ti ...por fortuna o por desgracia ...se apoderó de tú mente , de tú cuerpo, Pensar con su aroma cerca te resultaba imposible...

_**Estúpido ...Naruto ...eres Estúpido...**__**  
**_

El puto...el puto cumpleaños de Sasuke lo complico todo ... La razón por la cual lloras...

_****__**Y te ríes , te ríes de ti y de tú estupidez.**_

Lo viste, y al verlo tus fracciones yacían serias, neutrales, pero sonreías como idiota, como el más grande estúpido que eres. Pero alguien que en verdad te conociera sabría que estabas más que cabreado.

La buscaste en medio de la dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños del Uchiha. No la encontrabas por ningún lado. Ella no estaba...¡Mierda! Te tocaba ir a buscarla, tenías la oportunidad perfecta para saber, para hablar bien y aclararte...no la ibas a dejar escapar.

Música. Había música que no conocías ni querías conocer...

Y la viste.

Llevaba un vestido de color azul, violeta o era un azul raro ...bueno al menos para ti era de ese color, azul.

No llegaba más abajo de sus rodillas y se apretaba en su busto, suspiraste y se te seco la garganta ...¡Madre mía lo que harías con ellos! Te imaginaste con ellos; chupandolos, mordiéndoles , peñiscandolos, lamiéndolos, frotando tu miembro en medio de ellos...ella suspirando lamiendo la punta de tu...¡Dios! arañando tu espalda...

Joder...te estas poniendo duro...para Naruto , para de imaginar guarradas deseables.

_¿Ahora dime Naruto una cosa?___

_¿Qué coño te pasa?  
_

___  
__¿Te vas a aclarar?__  
_

Por qué yo no te entiendo ... O mejor dicho, te lo voy a decir, te lo voy a aclarar por que tu estupidez es tan grande que no te das cuenta de lo que estas perdiendo o perdido...

Cállate Kurama. le siseas entre dientes apartando la mirada.

El se ríe de ti a pesar de ser tanto o más amigos que Bee y su ocho colas.

_Y sin tú poder hacer nada te lo dice ..._

"_**Fue culpa tuya por creer amar , por hacerte ilusiones con una chica que sabías de sobra esta locamente enamorada de tú mejor amigo. Sabías también que la Hyuga estaba enamorada de ti.**__**  
**_

_****__**Egoísta.**__**  
**_

_****__**Era tu reserva, la tenias , sabías que la tenías a tú disposición cuando tú quisieras. Pensastes que ella siempre te iba amar , que te esperaría , era tu segundo plato. Sabias que ella te amaba y eso te hinchaba tu estúpido ego masculino , te hizo arrogante. Pero el destino se burlo de ti querido amigo. Ahora lloras con dolor por que la haz perdido por tú estupidez. No habías, si quiera, luchado por ella, te arrepentías, por que ahora era una batalla ya perdida. Aprieta tus dientes Naruto, tensa tu mandíbula y observa tus lágrimas caer al suelo.**_

_****__**¿Estas llorando?**_

_**Patético. **_

_**Simplemente patético. Pero Hinata Hyuga sano su dolor, sano el daño que tú le habías hecho al ver como sus intentos por conquistar tu cargazón fueron masacrados, torturados, matado, por tú estúpido comportamiento, por esa obsesión tuya por tu amiga. La tomaste en cuenta tarde...y créeme que te va a dolor más por que estas jodido y perdidamente enamorado de ella. Te enamoraste. Mírate Naruto, al ver que ella se iba alejando de ti poco a poco para sanar, para reconstruir su alma , tú sentiste miedo, miedo por que dejaba de prestarte atención, miedo a que te deje de querer , miedo a perder a la mujer que te amaba y recién ; maldito imbécil empezaste a fijarte en ella. Te diste la oportunidad de conocerla, te diste la oportunidad de dejarla entrar ...pero fue tarde...ella ya sano y te olvido estúpido Naruto."**__**  
**_

Tú oyes la parrafada, con rabia y coraje.  
Pero coraje contigo mismo por que es la asquerosa verdad.

Te arrepientes enormemente de haber ido al cumpleaños de Sasuke...

Pasa el tiempo y la gente se va de la fiesta poco a poco quedando Sasuke y tú solos en su casa sentados en el sofá con tres botellas grandes de sake.

Lo miras y el sonríe de lado arrogante.

Dice que tiene algo que contarte , algo que tú ya sabes y no quieres creer y tampoco quieres que te lo diga.

Trago va , trago viene.

Y te das cuenta que el Uchiha le da fuerte al trago.

Tú finges seguir su ritmo , pero quieres escuchar todo ...quieres sentir el dolor de una sola tajada.

Lo escuchares todo de pe a pa y supiste que querrías cortar todo lazo existente con el puto Uchiha, le esquivarías. ¿Pero cómo si era tu "mano del rey"?

Era tu amigo pero no querías que te mirara con tristeza,por enamorarte otra vez de la que el amaba ahora . lo aborreces y aborrecerías , lo odias y lo odiarías más que en esos momentos y los próximos.

Te hundiste en la soledad y te resignaste a sufrir en silencio, ¡Es la historia de tu vida! -ironizas.

Esas pesadillas que sólo te asfixiaban ahora se convierten en realidad .

Estabas cegado pero sabías que todo fue tu culpa, que por tu miedo se perdió el amor que tanto buscabas, tenías y perdures por estupidez.

Te lo dice. Te lo cuenta. Tú oyes con agonía. Te dice que lleva un romance secreto con la líder del clan Hyuga. Te confianza embrido que le costó mucho que llegar a ella , y a que él no le costó casi nada caer a sus pies, como ella penetró lo impenetrable; pues era ella la única chica que no gustaba de él , que le era indiferente y , a Sasuke Uchiha le gustan los retos . Y la Hyuga era uno muy apetecible. Reconoce que sólo se la quería follar, pero imposible le fue por que ella no le hizo caso solo tenía ojos para ti. Le costo pero lo consiguió , "¿Qué esperaba soy un Uchiha?" Te dice y tú ríes por no romperle la cabeza.  
Dice que ella es la elegida, que ella será la madre de sus hijo y bla,bla,bla ...

Bebes agónico.

Y tu solo piensas en matarlo ...Y en como aguantas como un jabato para no llorar delante del bastardo Uchiha.

Tal vez solo sea producto del poco alcohol que llevas en el cuerpo el que te esta llevando al llanto pero como estas medio ebrio le echas las culpas a él, aun sabiendo que es mentiras y lloras , lloras de puro dolor...

Que sí no se qué, qué sino de cuanto...y tú solo quieres partirle la cara...

¿Qué vas hacer idiota?

Si ella ya parece corresponderle...

¡Pues los siempre!

Sonreír como estúpido , le dices que te alegras de por él y te vas.

Pero eso si , antes de irte como despedida le das un "golpecito" en el hombro con fuerza mientras le guiñas un ojo. Pero todo de buen rollo.

Si buen rollo...

Y ahí estas sentado y recordando el por que de tu llanto, el por que tu sufriendo.

Te tumba en tu cama con los ojos cerrados y la a lágrimas no paran de salir...

Fantástico.

Y te felicitas.

Ahí esta el resultado de tu enfermedad. De esa que no tiene cura. Esa que te ha llevado a estar así.

Dale gracias Naruto a tu querida y adora ...

_**Estupidez.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ahí esta el resultado de tu enfermedad. De esa que no tiene cura. Esa que te ha llevado a estar así._

_Dale gracias Naruto a tu querida y adora …_

**_Estupidez._**

Te retuerces en tú cama cual niño haciendo una rabieta. Pero lo cierto es que tú "rabieta" no es por una tontería es por mal de amores.

Estas cabreado contigo mismo, por la estupidez de tus actos.

¿Por qué no piensas antes de actuar?

¿Cuándo piensas madurara esa parte de ti?

Nunca.

Por qué esa mierda de enfermedad tuya te va a acompañar toda la vida.

_**La estupidez.**_

Y caes en cuenta en aquello que hace avivar tu llanto , los recuerdos.

Recuerdas tú risa y la de ella, sus palabras suaves y sus sonrojos esos que te llameaban el ego y disfrutabas con sonrisa perversa.

Pero la realidad del ahora es la continuación de esos recuerdos, vacíos, dolorosos, donde lloras al recordar aquel adiós con frialdad acompañado y abrazado por la soledad.

Te enderezas en tu cama y sentado te hallas. Giras tu cabeza hacia atrás y vez por la ventana el cielo oscuro , tanto que parece triste al igual que tú, pero con la diferencia que este no llora solo te ve con compasión.

Cansado de sentirte así secaste tus lagrimas y te metiste en la ducha para que ningún rastro de debilidad quedara en tu rostro. Aún estando baja las moléculas de agua sabes que sigues llorando pero te siente reconfortado sabiendo que se confunden con el agua siendo invisibles.

Al salir tomas una toalla y te secas . Sales y te vas a tu habitación.

Es tarde y la noche esta en alza. Te pones unos calzoncillos y un pantalón de pijama.

Cerraste los ojos y te dejaste caer en tu cama. Esperado con desespero que morfeo venga por ti.

**_7*****7_**

El tiempo paso , si exacto , el puto tiempo el más sabio de todos . Ese desgraciado que pasa sin piedad y que además, te esta consumiendo.

Nadie sabe aún sobre el romance de la Hyuga y el Uchiha. Si mal no recuerda Sasuke te dijo que ella prefiere guardarlo por algún tiempo, por que no quiere hacerle daño a su amiga Saskura. Aunque a él le da igual.

¡Mierda! Es hasta noble y buena con Sakura pero no lo es contigo.

¡Claro idiota! Por qué no sabe que la amas hasta dolor. Que la amas más incluso que al Ramen recién hecho.

En fin...

Y te sorprendes de la paciencia del Uchiha. Él desea, quería que todo el maldito mundo se enterara que él la proclamaba , que era suya y no quería que nadie se atravesara en su camino sino quería encontrar la muerte.

Y piensas. ¡Mierda! Él también esta enamorado.

Y lo entiendes por que tú, estúpido Rubio,harías lo mismo si ella estuviera en tus brazos.

El tiempo sigue pasando y poco a poco ellos se van dejando ver juntos , y eso te hiere. Cansado de haber sufrido por elección propia mal de amores; Estúpido Naruto , decides que ya no serías más débil y no tenías por qué llorar.

Después de todo tú la dejaste,tú la alejaste, tú eras el culpable , tú la habías entregado a brazos de otro por tú estupidez , sin que ella lo haga por elección propia .Sabías que hubiera sido peor si las cosas hubieran sido al revés.

¡Claro capullo!

Por qué también te lo planteaste  
y no sólo eso tardado , fantaseas a menudo con ella y sus besos pero ese es tú secreto y lo negarás al mundo a diestra y siniestra.

Pero el destino siempre te la juega y es travieso, caprichoso y un puto desgraciado.

Estas frente a los dos en tú despacho, los vez y desearías desterrar al azabache amigo tuyo. Los vistes entrar cogidos de la mano y esto te enfado por que tendrías que ser tú y no él quien sostuviera y entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos sino los tuyos, no los de él.

Tú solo sonríes como idiota fingiendo alegría por ellos , pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Pero están allí por que tú los llamaste a los dos. Y empiezas a dar la iniciativa a lo que es la más grande la de las estupideces que haz hecho en toda tu perra vida.

Se acercan como ninja que son y tú le sonríes y le dices a tú amigo que tienes una misión especial para él y de suma urgencia. Piensa seguro que van a ir juntos como regalo tuyo .

¡oh Naruto!

¡Que considerado!

No.

Nada de eso.

Ella se queda pero mientes diciéndoles que ella saldrá a otra misión.

El día llego y tú los ves. Los observas a los dos en la entra de la Hoja; la vez sonreír mientras el Uchiha esta serio pero súper feliz por dentro por que ya casi todos saben lo suyo.

Vez como él con atreviendo y sorpresa la besa y tú rechinas los dientes.

¡Pero tranquilo Naruto!

¡Deja que disfrute!

La Hyuga ya es toda tuya.

Vas a cometer la estupidez Más grande , más descabellada de tú vida

¿Pero qué más da?

_**Si la estupidez te metió en esto la estupidez te saca de esto.**_

_Nuevo refrán, made in Naruto Uzumaki._

Dos días han pasado desde la partida de tú amigo. Estas inseguro de hacer o no hacer, de batallar por el amor de ella. No quieres hacer susfris a tú a migo peo rno puedes más con esto que te esta consumiendo como polvora por dentro.

¿No dicen que donde hubo fuego cenizas queda?

Tú te aferraste como clavo ardiendo a esa mierda de frase. Pero estúpido Rubio...condenado Uzumaki ...la suerte te sonríe una vez más ...

Tal vez te esta dando la última oportunidad de tú vida.

El día es horrible , una lluvia ,no, lo siguiente. Una pedazo de tormenta de la hostia , truenos, relámpago, viento...

¡Mierda un puto tifón!

Sales del despacho corriendo a tu casa pero en el camino te encuentras a Hinata resguardada bajo un techo falso de lo que parece una tienda.

Vas ,como no. Directo a ella.

Te mira con sorpresa y tú le das la mejor de tus sonrisas.

Le preguntas que hace ahí y medio la regañas por ser tan despintada; Hablo quien pudo...

Te dice que olvido lo del tifón y tú ves ahí la oportunidad del siglo.

Se hace el silencio entre ambos y sin más...

_¡Zas!_

Su brazo es fuertemente agarrado por tu mano. Te centras en correr y en hacer lo imposible por llegar a tu casa...

_Pero fallas..._

Ella te ve las intensiones y se te adelanta llevándote a otro lado que esta más cerca...

_¡Mierda!_

_¡Por Satanás!_

_Fallaste.__  
_

Y ahí estas , en los territorios Uchiha...

_Genial..._

Te ha traído a casa de su novio...

-¿Estas bien Naruto-kun?.- la oyes a tus espaldas mientras te secas la cabeza con una toalla.

-Si, no te preocupes.-sonríes y ella igual.

Vez como se mueve con soltura por esa enorme, ¡no! , gigantesca casa.

Y eso te lleva a hacer preguntas que no quieres saber. Sientes que te afixias por que recuerdas la charla con Sasuke, y como los vistes a los dos aquella noche.

Sientes un no sé que en tu cuerpo que hace que te quieres ir de ahí. Te sientes mal; movías la cabeza de un lado a otro, cerrando y abriendo los ojos.

¿Qué es lo sientes? Preguntas y alguien contesta por ti.

_Como no , Kurama..._

_**"Estás viviendo unos de los tantos riesgos o consecuencias del amor, Uzumaki. Lo que estas sintiendo, lo que estas viviendo ahora no es más que una persona que con sólo verla, con sólo tenerla cerca te lástima. Y tú estúpido amigo , lo sabes y odias saberlo, y resignate porque así es la cosa aunque no te guste. Y te pisoteaste como hombre al ver caer al suelo tus lágrimas por una hembra. **__**La amas y te duele el no poder besarla y tocarla. El saberla perdido. Eso es lo que te pasa te estas asfixiando con su olor y tú dolor , con su persona y contigo mismo e impotencia "**__**  
**_

Tú respiración se empieza a acelerar y ella te mira con curiosidad.

El maldito zorro tiene razón. Te asfixia tenerla tan cerca y te hiere el no poder besarla, tocarla , acariciarla...

Es así ...te lástima verla...te guste o no es así...y te maldices por ser débil...una gran ninja que se siente un niño frente a la mujer que ama...

Y ahí esta tu amiga la estupidez haciendo de las suyas.

No soportas estar allí . ¡No! ¡No quieres! ¡No! Por qué es ahí donde seguramente el Uchiha la bese, la abrace , la toque, la haga su mujer...

Demasiado Naruto , te dices sufriendo por el imaginar tú pensar...se te acelera el puso y se agita tu respiración.

¿Qué te esta pasando?

¿Estas teniendo una ciris de ansiedad a caso?

posiblemente ...es un sintoma , otro más del amor...

Y ahí estas otra vez corriendo bajo la lluvia directo a tú casa . Llegas y no sabes como. Jadeas por el va sanción y maldices todo lo que se pasa por la cabeza.

Jugaste con nerviosismo con el cierre de tú chaleco que se recostaba entre abierto y en cuando te disponías a secarte escuchaste tu nombre.

_¡Era su voz!_

Abriste los ojos con pánico y parándote , mirando la puerta. Te estabas volviendo loco, Naruto. Pensaste. A lo mejor es otra horrible consecuencia del amar , como dijo tu amigo el zorro.

¿Pero que acaso es mierda no tenia fin?

¿cuantos más? Dios...estúpido Naruto ...y eso parecia seguir para largo...genial ahora te dabas cuanta que tan enamorado estas que hasta oyes sus voz . de pie estas dispuetso a irte a cabiar.

No obstante, seguías parado mirándola.

_Otra vez._

_Otra vez tu nombre sonó como si fuera un susurro.  
_

_Loco.  
_

Completamente loco te volviste Naruto.

Y te cabreaste contigo mismo por que ya hasta tú cerebro se había vuelto encontra de ti. _¡Genial!_

Pero la tormenta tuvo su momento de silencio , como cuando cambia un disco por otro y ahí fue que corriendo como alma que llevo el diablo abriste la puerta.

_-Hinata...-_ susurraste y casi te corres del gusto de verla parada en frente de tu puerta toda mojada ,agitada.

Ella entro a tú casa y tu cerraste la puerta. Giraste y al hacerlo un trueno sonó a la vez que tú cara se giraba con fuerza y tú mejilla ardía.

_**Si estúpido . La Hyuga te había abofetiado.**_

-Pero que demonios...-

-¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿No pensaste que te pudo haber pasado algo?.- te hablo con voz sería.

Pasmado estabas. Su bello rostro se encontraba ligeramente contraído y pronto se aflojo para abrazarte.

-Me preocupaste Naruto-kun enserio, ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy raro últimamente. Pareces aislado , distraído, tu sonrisa ya no es la misma...¿Estas bien? ¿He hecho algo malo para que me dejes de hablar? Por qué ya no hablamos como antes.-

_Suena preocupada y tú ...tú grandísimo estúpido...capullo..._

Quizás simplemente estabas soñando y eso no era real...aún así ...aun así te arriesgaste a sentir y hacer.

No ibas a poner resistencia. Como para hacerla. Si deseabas tanto tenerla así...

La abrazaste . Abrazaste su cintura con fuerza y la acercaste más a tu cuerpo, sin ninguna delicadeza estrellaste su espalda contra la pared, haciendo que dejara escapar un grito de dolor.

**_Estupidez ...Maldita o Bendita ...Estupidez..._**

-Lo siento ...- le susurraste contestando a tu inusual acto.

Y te lazas a la piscina. Te da igual que este llena, vacía, medio llena pero te lanzas y la besas con fuerza. Ella se resiste. Patalea y golpea con sus manos tus hombros pero no la sueltas, ni la soltarás.

Ya cederá pensaste...rogaste y suplicaste...

_**Estúpido.**_

_**Eres un estúpido con suerte.**_

Pronto tu beso es correspondido con ferocidad, cual animal hambriento. Te sorprendes de como se invirtieron los papeles. Si antes eras tú el que se comía su boca, ahora es ella quien te come y te gusta por que eso encendió la llama de la esperanza, la ilusión y la pasión.

Besabas su boca con desesperación mientras cerrabas con fuerza los ojos, no querías abrirlos y encontrarte pajeandote en tú cama como hacías ya a menudo. Tus manos recorrieron su cuerpo sin delicadeza alguna, con desenfreno , sin pudor. Levantaste , desabrochaste su chaleco , el que llevaba puesta para sacárselo al igual que la camiseta ; por la cabeza, tirándola por donde fuera que aterrizó. Ella hizo lo mismo con tú capa, chaleco y camiseta.

Dios sabe donde aterrizaron esas prendas por que escuchaste un ruido y no te importo. Algo se hacía roto eso fijo.

Hubo un momento en que dudo y te dijo que pararas pero tú no estabas por la labor. Gruñiste un_ "no"_ sobré su boca y sobre oreja un_ "Pídemelo de verdad, niegate a mí de verdad"_ y ella apretó más su cuerpo contra el tuyo. La abrazaste por la espalda baja hasta posar una mano en su cintura e hiciste que sus caderas chocaran. Haciéndole notar tu excitación, tu gran excitación e incluso ansiedad por ella . Abrió los ojos sorprendida y sólo sonreíste.

**_La estupidez te llevo a esto...pero esta vez lo disfrutabas con gusto._**

Lamiste sus labios,ella los tuyos, su mentón y cuello hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos. Con maestría le quitas el sujetador . Apretaste uno con fuerza gimiendo por tu acción y cuando ibas a llevar tu boca al otro ella te empujó te alejó de ella , suave.

La observaste sin comprender... y al verla sonrojada y agitada sólo te excitaste.

Sabes muy bien lo que paso después. Ropa por aquí , ropa por allá. Besos Aquí besos acá. Caricias aquí y allá. torpiesos a quí y allá. Todo hasta llegar a la cama.

Allí te hundiste entre sus piernas y cuando lo hiciste caíste en cuenta que no sería lo única vez que lo harías. No , claro que no. Ella se convertiría en tu adicción.

La amaste y te amo.

En la cama, se lo dijeron tus besos, tus caricias, al colocarte sus piernas sobre tus hombros y cintura así como su cuerpo sobre el tuyo, tu lengua, dientes y manos aprentado y pechiscando sus pezones, tus besos humedos y mordiscos sobre su cuello y clavícula dejando una marca morada en esa piel blanca. Ella no se quedo atrás y te hizo gemir con fuerza al hacerte lo mismo y sentiste que tus entrañas se derretían como lava que recorrían con fiereza tus venas. tus gruñidos que llevaban su nombre al igual que tus gemidos y los suyos. El sudor de ambos mezclándose en uno con el otro cuando sus cuerpos se pegaban hasta que llegaban al orgasmo. El trinar de vuestras caderas y el de la piel así como la saliva de ambos resbalaba por cada parte de vuestra piel. sus uñas clavandose en tu espalda y pidiendo por más. Bebiste de sus jugos como ella de los tuyo y esto ultimo te dejo en , te alejó y te llevo al exilio de tu demencia y te la comiste como una animal en celo. Ella respondió con intensidad apabullante que te dejo seco y satisfecho superando incluso tus fantasias; E incluso las cursilada que le decías y que para colmo sentías y te salían del mismo corazón.

Si, hasta las cursiladas son consecuencia del amor.

¿Cuantas veces le hiciste el amor?

No sabes la exactitud , pero varias por que la mañana se abría igual que cuando llegaron a casa. lluviosa

Ella sobré tu pecho respira con normalidad mientras tú con una mano detrás de tu cabeza y la otra abrazándola, acariciando tus dedos sobre su suave espalda y cabello ,lo dijiste.

_-Te amo ...- _sin despegar tú mirada del techo.

Lo habías dicho y el silencio le siguió. Sabías de sobra que esta despierta. sentiste como se sorprendió al oír tu sentir.

Sentiste las caricias de ella sobré tu pecho. La viste volear su cabeza y sonreír.

-Yo no he dejado de hacerlo ...pero ...-

-Ya sé, no lo digas...-

-Lo siento ...- te dice.

Lo sabes, la conoces, pero aún así tú estupidez no te lo permite y se lo dices.

-Aún así no me rendiré. Estoy seguro que me amas. Yo te amo más incluso qeu cualquiera y eso es suficiente para cometer**_ la gran estupidez _**de quitarle la novia a mi mejor amigo.- le sonríes mientras te acomodas en la cama y ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre ti.

Te sonríe y te besa. Gustoso le correspondes.

-No te será fácil ...- Tú sonríes de lado cual demonio te delata.

La besas y ruedas sobre tú cama con ella en el beso quedando tú encima y ella de bajó.

-Bueno, yo cuento con algo que él no tiene y es lo que ha hecho que estemos así de felices los dos. ¿Sabes que es?.- la besas otra vez con lengua y acomodando tu miembro sobre la suavidad y humedad de su intimidad.

-No...-te susurra sobre tú boca con ojos entreabiertos.

_**-La Estupidez.**__-_

* * *

_**oooooOOOOooOOOoooo**_

_¿Les gusto? Ya sé , o puede que alguien no se lo esperaba o se lo esperaba ._

_No os voy a mentir soy del Naruhina y bueno ….tenia que hacerlo ...a lo mejor la cagó o la cagué haciendo la segunda parte pero bueno ...lo hecho hecho esta y espero haber cometido una buena estupidez , eso ya lo juzgan ustedes. Y con esto se finaliza. _

_Les contesto con gusto todos vuestros Review que me hace so happy!_

dniizz: Si la lo sabes que es así de tarado y estúpido el rubio. Si además ¬¬ espero que te haya gustado la segunda parte también. Gracias por leerlo , tu comentario y nos vemos .

Liipili: !Dios! Ganas infinitas de pegarle a kishimoto ...¬¬ pero él sabrá lo que hace...Espero te haya gustado. Gracias por leerlo , tu comentario y nos vemos .

Gnesis: ¡jajaja! Bastardo mil veces. Aquí no sufre tanto pero si algo ...¬¬ en fin esperemos cosas menos amargantes esta semana con el manga...Gracias por leerlo , tu comentario y nos vemos .

Fher34: Claro que me molesto , sobre todo por que Kishimoto es un puto troll! ¡arrg! A mi también ,de hecho pase del foro por que ya me iba a imaginar los temas que abrirían … y paso de leer sandeces de los Narusakus. Espero te haya gustado. Gracias por leerlo , tu comentario y nos vemos .

Norki014: ¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! ¬¬ lo plasme aquí y no pude resistirlo. Efectivamente , yo aún lo quiero peor con lo que ha hecho me da unas ganas de ...ahdiuwbfibusifgu! si a él cabrón le gusta jugar así con los sentimientos de los demás...Espero te hay gustado. Gracias por leerlo , tu comentario y nos vemos pronto.

Hikary gaega: Dios...si que te enojaste … yo también no te voy a mentir hasta me platee pasarme al Sasuhina , fijate que enfado tenia yo ….pero si sabes que yo también pensé en el emo ¡jajajjaja! Pero la verdad es que me hizo una gracia ver y leer que él ex-emo-vengador de Sasuke quería ser Hokage me partí de risa y más aún cuando sakura mojo las bragas al ver a su adorado sasuke... Espero que te haya salido bien tu proyecto. Sí , los amigos son muy graciosos e inoportunos a veces. ^^ pero se les quiere igual ahahha! bueno las historias volverán en su día dicho xD solo me pase por aquí por la rabia que me dio el manga y no puede con ello , así que...salio esto. Espero que te haya gustado también esta segunda parte. Gracias por leerlo , tu comentario y nos vemos pronto. Pd: me gustan las parrafadas XD

Miss Tsuki01: DE anda y gracias a ti por leerlo, y yo escribirlo al leerlo demasiado coraje. Yo también necesitaba verlo sufrir. ¡hahah! Espero que este te haya gustado .Gracias por leerlo , tu comentario y nos vemos .

El Despistado: Me alegro que te hay gustado. ( lo mismo pensé yo después de haber ido al curro y desahogarme con el deporte.) Efectivamente , yo no las hago por que a pesar de ver esa blasfema que salierón en este ultimo manga nos dio chicha y nos contó un chiste que en los foros se dio como hipotesis , nos reímos y se hizo realidad ( El ex-emo-vengador de sasuke quiere ser Hokage) Si bueno la rosa.. ahora nos salió con que tiene un poder de la hostia... bua...creo que el que viene no tiene desperdicio. Espero que este te haya gustado. .Gracias por leerlo , tu comentario y nos vemos .

.3: Yo también y te entiendo yo sentí lo mismo que la gran mayoría de los Naruhina. No mujer , tu sigue que allí en donde se encuentra el consuelo. Espero que leas este y que además de ello de haya gustado. .Gracias por leerlo , tu comentario y nos vemos .

Alabdiel: ¿Malvada yo? ( Colega , me haz calado a la primera) estúpido él Blondo...¡jajajajajajaja! ¿No te gusto? Solo lo quería ver sufrir un poco bastante...(puede ser...¬¬ lo lleváis en los genes) ¡hahahaha! lieralmente se le mojaron las bragas a la rosada haahahahha! y esperate que ahora nos va a enseñar lo super mega poderosa que es...Bueno , mi estilo ya sabes como es...así que...lo finales  
felices no son siempre lo mio ^^ cierto por eso como sé como es mi rubio espero que te haya gustado este. .Gracias por leerlo , tu comentario y nos vemos .

Hinaruhy: Totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Siempre buscamos el consuelo nosotros lo naruhineros y no perdemos la esperanza , además hay cimientos muy fuerte sobre el Naruhina, y todos queremos que nuestra Hyuga sea feliz. Eso pero yo , si es un trol de mierda ...¬¬ .Gracias por leerlo , tu comentario y nos vemos .

HinataLoves08: a todos nos paso lo mismo creo yo ….yo tampoco la pierdooo! espero que este te haya gustado. .Gracias por leerlo , tu comentario y nos vemos .

Ale-prinz: Me alegro que te haya gustado. Yo también te puedo entender creo que todo sentimos lo mismo al verlos. Efectivamente pero como es tan así...pues salio la segunda parte . Espero te haya gustado. .Gracias por leerlo , tu comentario y nos vemos .

CocoDroloDeLaCaleta: No te aseguro que no fuiste la única que quería verlo sufrir un poco bastante. Yo soy de tu opinión es verdad que kishimoto a veces nos trolea de forma continua ¬¬ para que negarlo. El manag estuvo bien solo por lo del equipo 7 y el chiste del Ex-Emo-Vengador de Sasuke. ¡dios! ¿te imaginas? Hinat y sasuke...flipo en colores como haga eso...¡siii! no perdamos la esperanza! Espero que este te haya gustado..Gracias por leerlo , tu comentario y nos vemos .

_Bueno chicas y chicos , nos vemos pronto._

_Un saludo de _

_Tenshou Getsuga._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3.-**_

_Sentiste las caricias de ella sobré tu pecho. La viste volear su cabeza y sonreír._

_-Yo no he dejado de hacerlo ...pero ...-_

_-Ya sé, no lo digas...-_

_-Lo siento ...- te dice._

_Lo sabes, la conoces, pero aún así tú estupidez no te lo permite y se lo dices._

_-Aún así no me rendiré. Estoy seguro que me amas. Yo te amo más incluso que cualquiera y eso es suficiente para cometer_**____****la gran estupidez **_de quitarle la novia a mi mejor amigo.- le sonríes mientras te acomodas en la cama y ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre ti._

_Te sonríe y te besa. Gustoso le correspondes._

_-No te será fácil ...- Tú sonríes de lado cual demonio te delata._

_La besas y ruedas sobre tú cama con ella en el beso quedando tú encima y ella de bajó._

_-Bueno, yo cuento con algo que él no tiene y es lo que ha hecho que estemos así de felices los dos. ¿Sabes que es?.- la besas otra vez con lengua y acomodando tu miembro sobre la suavidad y humedad de su intimidad._

_-No...-te susurra sobre tú boca con ojos entreabiertos._

_****__**-La Estupidez.**____-_

Caminaste hasta una de las ventanas de tú habitación rodeando la cama en la que minutos atrás estabas disfrutando del privilegio de amar y ser amado.

Cerraste los ojos y respiraste profundo para después soltar el aire poco a poco.

Giraste tú cabeza y enseguida tus ojos azules se fijaron en ella, en Hinata. La mujer que amas y por la que estas cometiendo una de las grandes , no, espera...

_Grandísima estupidez._

Pero ciertamente , te da igual ...bueno , igual...lo que se dice igual no...pero si...

Básicamente, Uzimaki, estas apunto de joder la amistad con tú mejor amigo. O incluso más.

_Genial..._

Y teniendo en cuenta que, no es un amigo cualquiera, sino por uno por el cual tú cometisteis tantos , tantísimos actos que , si lo piensas bien y con la cabeza fría diste más de la cuenta por un estúpida promesa; Y maldito el día en que la hiciste. Fuiste capaz hasta de arrodillarte por pedir su perdón...

¿Recuerdas?

¿Recuerdas lo bajo que caíste en ese momento?

¿A qué si te cuerdas, eh?

Estúpido tarado.

Y te preguntas.

¿Por qué estúpido?

Fácil...por qué te creíste enamorado de Sakura...

Lo hiciste por ella ¿No? O ¿Fue por que querías demostrarle que eras mejor que él? O ...¿Tal vez fuera el hecho de la tensión de momento?

¿ O, por la Ilusión de ver a tú querida amiga feliz?

¿O, fue por pensar que así ella se tiraría a tus brazos , descubriéndose enamorada de ti?

O simplemente por que eres Estúpido y punto.

Eres tan Estúpidamente bueno...

Mirate, ¿Cómo estas ahora?

¿A donde te llevo todo esto ?

Básicamente a sufrir mal de amores por que ahora si sabes lo que es el amor. Ahora si sabes lo que es sufrir por alguien al que amas. Y de cierta forma y piensas, como se sintió ella al verte y oirte odas esas veces que de tú estúpida boca salían bazofias como

" Te quiero Sakura-chan"

Ahora sufres tú y sientes y haz sentido lo que ella sintió. Te lo mereces lo sabes bien pero aún así ...el amor es así ...con ella te sientes en paz , te siente bien te sientes... tan jodidamente bien que eres egoísta y la quieres solo para ti ..pero ..

Sea como sea, lo hecho , esta hecho.

Y tú la quieres para ti por simplemente la amas , la amas , la amas y la amas.

La amas a rabiar.

Y de eso no tienes duda.

Y te vuelves a preguntar, tal vez sea una acto para justificar lo que vas hacer o estas a punto de hacer o haz hecho. Pero básicamente es la pregunta correcta...

_¿Qué ha hecho él por ti?_

_...Nada...__  
_

¡Oh espera! , claro que ha hecho algo por ti.

Joderte la vida y quitarte el amor de tú vida.

Chasqueaste la lengua en tono de fastidio mientras rodeabas tú cama para acostarte junto a la mujer que te hace tanto daño pero que te hacia jodidamente feliz.

Te tumbas despacio para no despertarla. No quieres que se de cuenta de la pedazo de cursilada que estas haciendo.

Si, amigos.

Acabas de descubrir que verla dormir se ha convertido en tú nuevo hobby. Y lo jodido del asunto es que te gusta y te saca una sonrisa idiota...

Y te da cuenta que...

_El amor te vuelve estúpido._

_Que ella hace que tú cerebro se vuelva estúpido.__  
_

Más de lo que ya eras, estas o estarás.

Sin embargo esta estupidez te gusta.

La observas cual estúpido idiotizado.

Ella boca abajo respiraba pausadamente, tranquila, con ese rostro angelical que adorabas ver , y cabe destacar , morías del gusto por verlo de nuevo sonrojado y desencajado pidiendo por más mientras se corre.

Sonríes cual zorro.

Como te encanta verla desnuda y hacerle el amor. Lo sabes , lo descubriste ya.

Pero hay algo que te Molesta y te Jode bien jodido hasta las entrañ que precisamente que Sasuke la había tomado primero.

Joder...se la ha follado antes que tú.

Por qué las cosas que te hizo anoche y le hiciste a ella no se aprende en un día.

Maldices internamente esa estupidez tuya porque sino fuera por tú enfermedad , hueras sido tú el primer y último hombre en la vida de la mujer por la cual suspiras.

Y te maldices Uzumaki, por que esas son conclusiones y preguntas que un hombre no debe de hacerse .

-Joder...-susurras girando tú cabeza posando tú mirada al techo con fastidio.

¿Qué buscas ahí?

¿Qué te crees estúpido Rubio?

¿Qué piensas?

¿Qué mirando al techo te dará este la solución perfecta ora olvidar todo lo que haz pensado?

O ,¿A caso piensas que el te dará la solución para que tú y Hinata estén juntos sin dañar a terceros?

Por favor...

No me hagas reír.

-Naruto...-Escuchas tú nombre y de inmediato , cual resorte, te giras para sonreír como idiota.

Automático.

Siente un cosquilleo en tú estómago, tal vez sea el hambre, pero sabes que no es eso, es esa mirada y esa sonrisa que te brinda, es la que te causa esos síntomas propios del amor.

Si.

Por qué solo escuchar tú nombre de sus labios te hace feliz.

Estúpidamente feliz.

-¡heyyy! Buenos días.- sonriente te acerca a su rostro para acariciarlo y tomarlo con tus manos para en seguida besarla con fuerza y necesidad, metiendo tú lengua sin pudor alguno siendo correspondido con gusto. Para, según tú, olvidar toda es a mierda que estuviste pensado mientras la observabas dormir.

-Mmmm...Hina-chan...Me encantas...- le dices con tus ojos entrecerrados, dándole besos cortos a su boca, subiéndote encima de ella, mientras te acomodas entre sus piernas que te rodean jodidamente bien tú cintura.

-Naruto...- Llama mientras posa esas lindas manos sobre tus fueres hombros.

Y joder lo vez venir en esa mirada perla.

¡Mierda!

Quiere hablar.

Y tú no quieres.

No quieres preguntar, no quieres saber la respuesta de aquellos que te esta martillando el pecho, el ego, la autoestima y derivados.

Tú la vuelves a besar y ella se deja llevar mientras tú bajas a su cuello para besarlo y lamerlo para después volver a jugar con su lengua.

-Naruto tenemos que hablar.- te frena en seco mientras con "fuerza" detiene tus intentos por posponerla.

Cierras los ojos y bufas derrotado, para después abrirlos y encontrarte con esos ojos ...

-Hinata, sólo contéstame a una cosa antes.-

-Si, de acuerdo ...-Te acaricia.

-¿Te arrepientes?.- Soltaste sin más.

Su mirada se desvió hacia un lado mientras tú cerrabas los ojos y respirabas hondo.

Joder... Mira que eres estúpido al pensar que con esto ya todo estaba bien.

Y dices, más bien te reafirmas que odias al silencio. Lo detestas, más que al ramen frío.

Silencio.

Esa fue su respuestas.

Lo que sentiste fue...fue bastante desagradable. Tal vez vacío , tal vez utilizado, tal vez solo te utilizo como un consolador mientras llega su novio para darle ...

La esperanza, se desvanece como un espejismos y la ilusión se quedado en eso, en ilusión.

Maldices y prueba de eso es el fuerte chasquear de tú lengua y tus puños cerrados con fuerza empuñando las sábanas.

Tú cabeza se llenó de mierda al igual que tú cuerpo sufrió un estrago brusco de emociones en el pecho. Todo oprimido.

Tú rostros cambió a uno frío pero con una mirada de llena de dolor te levantaste de la cama , hosco y cabreado contigo mismo.

Caminaste hasta la ventana y la viste completamente desnuda dirigirse hacia ti.

Estabas tan metido en tú dolor que no te diste cuenta cuando llego.

Querías gritarle , y hacerle preguntas con rudeza, más no lo hiciste por que no te ibas a mostrar vulnerable.

-Vete...-le dices frío sin mirarla.

-Escúchame Naruto..-

-¿Para qué? .-Rudo y frío. Genial Naruto, genial.

_**¿Para qué,qué Estúpido?**__**No seas estúpido Naruto, por una vez en tú vida no cometas errores de los cuales te lamentes todo tú perra vida, escucha y habla. No te cierres , Rubio estúpido. **_

_**La vas a perder con tú estúpido comportamiento de macho herido. **__**Te dice aconseja el Zorro.**__**Cerrares los ojos. Esta claro que no quieres escuchar de su boca la respuesta. El silencio y el hecho que girará su rostro te lo dijo todo y de paso te destrozo.**_**  
**  
_**¿Para qué escucharla?**__**Tal vez para así caer en la cuenta que sólo te tenía ganas y demostrarte que se olvidó de ti en brazos de otro. Y que te Jode y te revienta las entrañas y te hiere que ese otro sea Sasuke.**_

_**Tú mejor amigo, hermano al que consideras y rival en todos los puntos campos de la maravillosa vida tuya...**__**  
**_

_**Y lo odias. **_

_**Por primera vez un tú puta vida lo odias y te arrepientes de que este ahí , de que este vivo.**_

-Naruto, mírame...-Te preguntó casi suplicándote.

_¿Ahora te haces el duro?_

_¿El marchito?_

Por favor Uzumaki, no te engañes, estas deseando que ella diga que no ,estas vez la ilusión y la esperanza aún están sondando en tú ser con un proporción reducida pero agitada con a viveza.

-Por favor, escúchame...-

¿Y haces de rogar?

No sé si reírme o pegarte por tú , según tú, "ego herido".

_Estúpido sea tu comportamiento. __  
_

-Naruto hablemos ¿Si?...Escúchame. Escucha lo que te tengo que decir ¿De acuerdo? ...-

Como te gusta verla suplicar...Notase el doble sentido...

-Habla...- terminas cediendo. A regañadientes mirándola fijamente.

¿A regañadientes?

¡Já!

Por favor, Naruto, no engañas a nadie. Lo estas deseando. Aunque después te odies por ceder, lo estas deseando.

-Te juro que desearía arrepentirme de haber engañado a Sasuke. Pero lo cierto es que no. No me arrepiento de haber hecho el amor contigo...es mas estoy deseando volver hacerlo. Soy una persona horrible...¿Verdad? Engaño a una persona increíble y ni siquiera siento un ápice de arrepentimiento o remordimiento, eso no esta bien, soy una mala persona...- La escuchas.

Te sorprendes y te maldices por ser un egoísta de mierda. Por pensar sólo en ti y en tú dolor, en tú sufrimiento si tener en cuenta lo que siente ella.

Se te ablanda el corazón de tal forma que te das cuenta que ver esas lágrimas en sus ojos son tú debilidad.

Ella y esas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas es la cosa que te hace sentir lo peor de todo.

Anhelas tenerla cerca otra vez.

Te giras y secas sus lágrimas con tú dedo pulgar.

Tragas saliva para que no te falle la voz a la hora de hablar.

- Ya te lo he dicho, Te amo y estoy dispuesto a cometer la gran estupidez de quitarle a Sasuke su amor, es decir, a hacer mía literalmente, con todas las de la ley.-Le respondes.

Ya no ye importa.

Tanto que ya poco y nada te importaba que le hicieras dañar a Sasuke si ella te dice que te ama.

Te la suda Sasuke. Básicamente.

-No mi amor, no eres una mala persona y mucho menos horrible.- La abrazas con fuerza mientras besas su frente.

-Sólo contéstame a una cosa Hinata.-

Ella asiente mientras rodea con fuerza tú cintura.

-¿Me amas?...-

-Si. te amo Naruto.- te mira fijamente para después besar con delicadeza tus labios.

Y en ese gesto tan sencillo te hace tan ...tan infernalmente feliz.

Pero...

-¿Lo amas a él?...-Con miedo lo preguntas.

Dependiendo de esa respuesta, Uzumaki Naruto, destrozaras tú orgullo y violarás el código de la amistad.

¿Por qué? te preguntas.

Por que la amas, aún la amas más de lo que piensas, más de lo tú eres capaz de imaginar.

Y por que amar es querer por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Por qué el amor y la estupidez son amigas, son aliadas y a ti de la segunda te sobra.

La besas antes de escuchar su repuesta.

La besas con fuerza con ganas queriendo darle tú alma, tú corazón toda la miseria que tienes y lo peor es que sabes que no te la mereces.

Sabes de sobra que no te mereces a Hinata ni su amor.

No mereces sus besos , sus abrazos , sus sonrisas, sus caricias ni mucho menos hacerle el amor, que cabe destacar, es que esto ultimo te encanta.

¿Y para que mentir?

Eres un manso corderito en sus brazos.

Estúpido rubio.

-Contéstame Hinata...¿Amas a Sasuke?.-

_/_/ _

_Bueno damas y caballero me gustaría haberles contestado a todos , os prometo que en próximo lo hago. _

_¿Mi excusa ? No tengo , solo básicamente supuestamente terminaba en el 2 pero... me dio por ahí. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios de verdad os prometo contestarles en el próximo ._

_¡ah! y una ultima cosa muchas gracias a aque lector que se molesto en mandarme un MP para darle la oportunidad a la continuación de esta Historia , espero que te guste ^^ ._

_Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leerme y seguirme en mis locuras. _

_Bueno chicos y chicas , nos vemos en próximas actualizaciones_

_un saludos de _

_Tenshou Getsuga. _

_Bye, Bye! _


End file.
